beyond the barricade
by CJFlAmE
Summary: what if summer failed? what if purple eyes took over? would he simply stop at oblivia? no. he would go for what every villian wants. the world. but not if the resistance can help it.
1. destuction

**A/N: So this is my first serious story because as you guys probably know I'm a humor fanfic writer.**

**ONWARD!**

**Summer's POV**

I quickly dogged another shot by rolling to the side while purple eyes laughed sadistically from his z.z. flyer. I had lost the others my pokemon that I had befriended had died for me; the other rangers were dead except for possibly Ben, Keith, kellyn, and Kate. Oblivia going to be destroyed solely because I wasn't strong enough to take on purple eyes alone. The group of survivors I had managed to find was pathetically small. I had a barely alive rikou leading murff and a few other survivors to the union and had lapras take Nema and a badly injured Leanne far, far away from oblivia. "Go ahead ranger give up. Your friends already have" he laughed. Tears clouded my vision but I blinked them back if purple eyes saw me crying it would be his chance. He charged up his plasma cannon again and I was finally ready to give up. Maybe if I couldn't save oblivia and stopped trying maybe that would stop him from destroying almia. Suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist I opened my eyes and standing there was a girl with messy shoulder length blonde hair with blue fringe and sparkling blue eyes. "run." She said simply. I recognized her voice immediately from the pinchers submarine. I stopped dead and someone pushed her from behind "keep her moving Bianca" a voice yelled it was red eyes. Blue eyes pulled me forward and a few seconds later I heard a scream. Red eyes was holding his shoulder and looked like he was in extreme pain. We stopped at two z.z. flyers one was ice blue and the other was fire red they were both in pretty bad condition. Blue eyes helped red eyes onto his z.z. flyer and then told me to get on hers. "You remember how to work one of these yes?" she said. I nodded, "good. Just follow me." I sent a quick message via blue eyes's old communicator to murfh and Nema who had my styler to follow the red and blue z.z flyers. The flight took hours but soon we saw the skyline of the biggest city I've ever seen. I looked down to see that lapras and the union were following us. Blue eyes hovered over a pier before landing. "Follow me" she said supporting a weak red eyes on her shoulder. We carefully went down into what from the outside looked like the sewers but as soon as we got down there medics came and took rikou, Leanne, and red eyes away. And I saw very familiar spiky pigtails commanding a group dressed in black and purple. "Kate!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could. Kate dropped her papers and ran over to me "summer!" she pulled me into a hug. It was so good to see her again I was worried that she had died. She then pulled me over to a large map of the world. "Summer get ready because your about to hear the shock of a lifetime. Purple eyes destroyed oblivia as you know but we then found out that he is on a war path to destroy all the regions who don't obey him. So that is where we come in the rangers, dex holders, and some of the villains are coming together to save our home regions. We have to do this if we want to live, are you with us summer?" looked pleading. "Yes. But who is the leader? Can we trust the dex holders? Can we trust the villains?" these were the questions the bounced around in my head. Kate laughed "you'll meet our leader soon. The dex holders want to save the regions just as much as we do. And as for the villains blue eyes and red eyes just saved your life their with us on this" she promised. If only I could believe that.

**A/N: Yep so what did you all think? I want to know. Who do you think the leader is? I'll give you a hint: it's someone you wouldn't expect. REVIEW!**

**~CJ: The one who has put up another story**


	2. angst and arival

**A/N: There will be some character death in here. Sorry**

**ONWARD!**

**Summer's POV**

It had been almost a week since I had arrived in what I've come to know as castilia city. I still haven't met the leader; instead rithmai had been showing me around the base since I wasn't allowed to leave. I was looking over rithmai's shoulder looking at a document containing a list of survivors when an explosion shook the ceiling. Everyone jumped to his or her feet; rithmai put a gun in her belt and started speaking in rapid code to a team dim sun grunt. "Summer I hate to do this to you but we need all the help we can get" she said tossing me a gun. Blue eyes came over looked at the two of us and sighed "fine I'll take her with me to barricade 4" she grabbed my wrist and led me over to the exit. "Ok here's the deal. We get out and run to barricade 4, do not under any circumstances stop running. When we get there load you weapon and get ready. If it goes south you run straight back to the base and gtfo before you die" she had a look I had never seen before and for the first time I realized that if people like blue eyes cold swallow their pride and fight for something the least I could do was have a little faith in our leader and fellow team members.

The daylight hurt my eyes witch had become accustomed to the dim florescent light of the base. I followed the group and for the first time got a good look at the city; it was burning and explosions were happening constantly. Looks like were not the only ones with an army.

The barricade was made of various furniture items locked together with steal bars. We hopped through the small entrance and almost immediately they started firing at us. I had climbed up to the top of the barricade to get a better shot and failed to notice the rifle pointing at me **(for all those who have seen les mis I think you know where this is going) **just as I was about to shoot one of purple eyes' men blue eyes leapt in front of me "no!" I yelled but it was to late the man had shot her in the stomach. She fell to the bottom of the barricade. I ran down after her and she was leaning against the barricade. "Blue eyes! Oh my arceus! I swear you'll be ok I'll take you to the med center! You'll be alright!" I said tears spilling from my eyes. She grabbed my hand so hard it hurt and shook her head "no. Just listen to me for a second ok summer" she said weakly. I nodded. "From the moment I met you I knew that someday we would be friends. That we would stand together in common cause one day. I'm glad that we got to be friends for a little while. Take this" she handed me a letter "it's the tragic story of a girl named bianca who screwed up her life to the point of no return. Read it well and tell red eyes I love him…" she trailed of and her grip relaxed. "NO! No blue eyes please stay strong!" I yelled shaking her over and over again screaming at her to answer. Eventually a grunt told me to let go and I did. Tucking the letter in the pocket of my tattered ranger uniform, carefully pulled the control gauntlet off of her cold hand slipped in my bag, and stood up to follow orders, get back to the base and get to sinnoh to help them prepare for their battle. I was determined not to loose anyone else I cared for. As I ran I was almost shot multiple times and received a nasty burn from a plasma cannon on my leg but I kept running trying to outrun the memories of blue eyes dying in my arms. I burst in to see red eyes, Kate and rithmai waiting. They nodded solemnly and led me to a submarine. "Summer this is shelly the only one here besides argentum and Elaine who know how to operate a submarine. I was still in too much shock; I said nothing and got on board. The entire ride red eyes was pacing and Kate and rithmai were talking to people still in castilia about how they would get out. "Summer" Kate said gently shaking me from my thoughts. I jumped not expecting her to speak to me. "Uh yeah" my voice was shaky and it was all I could do not to cry. "Sorry. I just wanted to know if you were alright," she said. "I'm fine" that was my new strategy; I couldn't afford to be depressed right now, I have to be strong for the rest of us because something told me I would be leading my own team very soon. Kate smiled and seemed content with my answer when really I just wanted to spill everything to her, but I couldn't be taken as weak. Blue eyes just died saving my life I had to prove that I was worth saving. "Were here" shelly, said coming down from the bridge. "I couldn't get in touch with barricade 4 but barett told me that he would look for them on his way out." Rithmai reported. "Platinum wants an audience with summer, Kate, and our leader as soon as me come up" red eyes reported. "And where are we coming up at?" I asked; I had heard about sinnoh before and knew the region fairly well. "Sunnyshore city" they all said at the same time. When we came up two boys and a girl were waiting for us. The blond boy stuck his hand out "pearl" he introduced himself. The blue haired boy swallowed a rice ball and then introduced he "I'm diamond" he said. "My name is platinum," the girl said with a stony face that reminded me of rithmai's when she got irritated at Keith. The memories of the time before all this stung badly and I had to choke back tears again. "Welcome to the sinnoh region diamond, pearl, and I are the regions dex holders" she went on to explain the food supply stock and how many useful weapons they had left, which for the richest region was absolutely pathetic. It was going to be one hell of a battle.

**A/N: I am literally sitting here crying listening to my chemical romance's welcome to the black parade. Yeah I'm sorry blue eyes fans I lived her too but I just didn't want to kill anyone else that was close to summer. I don't know why but I always thought of them as best friends. This will be haunting summer for a long time. Who do you guys think the leader is? Please answer.**

**~CJ: The one who is extremely sad right now**


	3. visitor

**A/N: There is going to be a lot of mentions of summer's mental trauma. There will probably be more character death as well**

**ONWARD!**

**Summer's POV**

_**I was running for my life. Purple eyes chased after me on a z.z. Flyer laughing maniacally. Blue eyes stared down at me disapprovingly "I should have known you weren't worth saving" she spat. She was standing on a high barricade while the forests of oblivia burned. She suddenly vanished and reappeared next to purple eyes and kissed him. She then grabbed the controls to the plasma cannon and shot a mega-blast. I didn't even try to dodge.**_

I woke up screaming, Kate and red eyes were by my side trying to get me to calm down and for a moment I thought I was back at the ranger union. Then the memories came flooding back. Images flashed through my head oblivia burning, running from purple eyes, and having blue eyes die in my arms. My head started to hurt and I hunched over; "summer are you ok?" Kate said wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I'm fine," I said trying not to cry. Red eyes muttered something about girl moments and left. "Summer I know this is the last thing you want to hear right now but, after you left barricade 4 lost the fight," she said sadly. I nodded, tis is my fault, blue eyes was that barricades commander and she had died saving me and then everyone else died. "H-how are Leanne and nema?" I said changing the subject. Summer shook her head "THEY DIED?!" I shrieked suddenly feeling as if the weight of the world had been dropped on my shoulders. "No, just Leanne, but nema's going through some serious trauma because she was right next to both her mom and dad when they died" Kate said sadly. Poor Nema, now I had even more reason to be strong; for Nema's sake. I jumped out of bed; I had to go see Nema right now. "Summer no!" Kate said but it was to late, I made it ten steps across the floor before I collapsed.

When I woke up I was in the hospital and I could vaguely make out Kate and ben standing over me. "Ben!" I yelled but I sat up too fast and I felt light-headed again. "Easy summer wouldn't want to hurt your head again" this was the first time ben wasn't messing around. I did as I was told and laid back down. "What happened?" I said weakly, "you got so exited that you just collapsed and hit your head on a nightstand" Kate explained with a sigh. "Can I see nema today guys?" I wanted to see her and comfort her. "Sure" ben and Kate nodded. For the rest of the morning the three of us watched TV and after a full ten minutes of me begging for them to tell me and found out purple eyes will be in unova by dawn on Friday. I really wanted to ask where keith was but then decided against it for fear of hearing the answer. After awhile they were called back to do some work around the new base which was apparently a highly guarded, fully barricaded building. Rithmai had come in at one point and told me that I would be meeting with the champion, elite four dex holders, the other resistance commanders –they were appointing me in blue eyes's place-, and out leader tomorrow. "hey summer you awake?" Solana said sticking her head through the door. "uh yeah. Why?" I said sitting up in bed. "nema's here" she said quietly. Nema entered and she looked so different from the girl I first met, she looked broken now. Her eyes were red and her hair was shaggy and a complete mess. "hey nema, you look like a true revolutionary" I joked. She smiled and then gave a weak laugh. "your one to talk" she said giving a weak grin. I laughed, this was Nema we were talking about if I kept her distracted she wouldn't hurt as much. Suddenly she walked over to me and put a hand on m shoulder "I'm sorry about.." she trailed off and because it was Nema I let myself start to cry. Then she started crying and we just sat there for what felt like hours sobbing over the people we lost. I felt selfish I was supposed to help Nema feel better. "summer" she said lifting her head out of her hands. "what's going to happen to me now?" she looked genuinely scared and I felt so bad for her she was only nine and she had been swept up in all this insanity "we'll take care of you; Kate, rithmai, ben, kellen, Keith, and I". She smiled at me and nodded. She was going to say something when ben burst in "summer, nema I hate to interrupt but you guys have to get to the main floor now. The leader has some announcements." We got up and the three of us walked to the elevator together, Nema practically clinging to my leg. "so summer are you excited to meet the leader, she has been looking forward to meeting you" ben said casually. "the leaders a girl?" Nema and I said at the same time. "yep. It's the last person you'd expect to be leading a revolution" he laughed. I guessed that it was platinum, she had a certain air of superiority about her. We arrived at the main floor and standing on stage was the leader, I didn't expect this, Nema gasped and looked at ben like 'is this a joke' I just stared because standing on stage was…

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Yep I'm sure all of you will be reading the next chapter and just fall over in shear surprise. I put a lot of thought into who the leader was and she just seemed like the best option.**


	4. to depressed for a title

**A/N: Guys I am so sorry! This entire time I have been getting a character's name wrong apparently its lavana not lavania sorry.**

**ONWARD!**

_**Sometimes the most comforting words in the world are "me too"**_

**Summer's POV**

…Lavania! Of all the people to lead a revolution. She looked different than what Kate described her as. Her bright pink hair was down and tangled, her bright pink eyes had a fire in them but looked dead at the same time. "Fellow revolutionaries" she spoke clearly and with passion "in three days purple eyes will attack sinnoh starting with vailstone city" a pained look crossed the faces of some of the people standing with her. "The vailstone team barricades 1-24 will defend as best they can but we are still very short on fighters after unova, almia, and oblivia. Team galactic was kind enough to help us gather supplies, had their grunts fighting in every region and their commanders helping lead. As much as I hate to say it after we lost so many in unova" _barricade 4._ I thought with remorse. "We will be leaving sinnoh before we can be wiped out like that. I apologize to the people of sinnoh standing with us but we can not afford to have as many casualties as in oblivia, unova, and almia" _wait how many people died in almia! _I felt suddenly very alarmed, had my family survived!? "That's all you may go" she turned and walked off stage. "Come on summer, lavania wants to see you. Now." I nodded and handed of Nema to Solana. And followed Ben "how many people died in almia?! Did my family survive?! What happened to the ranger union and the vientown rangers?! Are we really as on our own as lavania said?!" I questioned. Ben chuckled "easy summer, lavania will answer all you questions and soon you will be in the loop". I sighed and started to wonder _is Ben just as in the dark as I am_ no of course not Ben's one of the leaders. "She's right in there summer" Ben said stepping aside. The minute I walked in lavania's head snapped up from whatever she was working on "summer, good to see you alive" she said semi-grimly. Then the world went dark.

_~flashback~_

_Bang! The gun went off and blue eyes fell to the bottom of the barricade. "Blue eyes!" I yelled coming down. She was lying against it breathing heavily. "Oh my arceus! Blue eyes, I swear you'll be ok! I'll take you to the med center you'll be all right! I promise!" she shook her head and grabbed my hand so hard it hurt "no. summer listen to me for a minute ok" she said weakly; I nodded. From the moment I met you I knew that someday we would be friends. That we would stand together in common cause one day. I'm glad that we got to be friends for a little while. Take this" she handed me a letter "it's the story of my life. Read it well and tell red eyes I love him…" she trailed of and her grip relaxed. "NO!" my world blurred with tears and it felt as if the room had tilted sideways. I thought the barricade was going to fall. I jumped to my feet and started running. The world was collapsing around me. _

_~end flashback~_

I woke up back in the hospital room. Ben and Kate were standing over me. "Guys" I said weakly and Kate pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. Apparently I had gone into shock because lavania's word triggered something in my brain. After ten minutes of re-assuring Kate I wouldn't leave the hospital room they left.

~ten minutes later~

I had never thought of myself as a self-harmer but here I was sitting on the floor of my hospital room with bleeding wrists trying not to cry. I had a pocketknife that rangers always kept as a last resort. There was a knock at the door and I put away the knife and put my wrists under the covers. "Can I come in" red eyes said sticking his head through the crack. I nodded and he entered and sat on the edge of my bed. "So what's up" I said trying to sound nonchalant. "Well other than the fact that my girlfriend's dead and I hate the universe not much" he said bitterly. I felt so selfish how could I have forgotten that red eyes was in pain too. We decided to sit and talk about the good times we had with blue eyes –who's real name is Bianca- "uh summer, you have a visitor" rithmai said poking her head through the door, I expected it to be Nema, Ben, or Lavana. But it was Kate and Ice and they both looked depressed. "Summer we want to talk to you and red eyes" Kate muttered. Red eyes looked up at the mention of his name. the pair sat in the other two chairs beside my bed and Kate sighed. "we know that you two are taking blue eyes' death pretty hard so we came to talk and help you let out the pain you've been in" ice said, his voice quieter than usual. I rolled my eyes this wasn't something they could understand. They didn't understand, no one did. They didn't have their best friend of only three hours die in your arms. Kate looked at me with pure despair in her eyes "Keith died on Sophian Island fighting with me because I was stupid and didn't realize that he needed my help. I loved him and it's my fault he died." She began sobbing into ice's shoulder. So Keith was dead, that means I lied to Nema , great. "my twin sister died when altru tower collapsed. I was so busy trying to save myself and lavana that I didn't notice until she was crushed." He sighed. "you aren't alone summer, this war has been hell for all of us. Everyone lost someone they care about and that they blame themselves for their deaths. We need to carry on and keep fighting to honor their memories. Blue eyes wouldn't want you to give up would she?" Kate said, still sniffling. I knew I wasn't alone but it still hurt and no amount of talking could make it better. But Kate was right, I had to keep fighting for the world. I needed to remember what chairperson Erma once said _"keep fighting the good fight no matter what. The earth is good, in the end it will help us out"_

This will stop at sinnoh. This battle ends here. The entire tower shook and Solana came running into the hospital room. "guys! Purple eyes! Ship! On the horizon!" she screamed, looking like she was having a panic attack. "to the barricades!" Kate yelled. Pulling out the gun that was tucked in her belt. I ran after her, "summer no!" rithmai said, grabbing my wrist. I yanked free and kept running. The barricade was right in front of sunnyshore tower, Ben was leading it with Solana by his side. It was hard not to notice how she clung to him. The z.z flyers were everywhere, but they weren't shooting at us they were shooting at the barricade, they were trying to make it fall! A large bookshelf fell from the top of the barricade, headed straight for me. My legs locked and I felt frozen in place. "move!" someone shouted, shoving me out of the way. When I was able to get a good look at him I noticed he had spiked red hair and cold blue eyes, he reminded me of a cross between ice and lavana. "thanks" I said dusting my self off. he just stared at me, his eyes looking into mine and I felt a slight blush ride to my cheeks.

"I'm fuego" he said with a smirk. He was so cute when he smirked.

"summer" I said quietly.

"heh cool" he said, that smirk still plastered on his face. Then I noticed the long piece of wood sticking out of his sholderblade. I went to help him but I was stopped by an earsplitting scream. I turned in the direction of the scream to see Solana leaning up against the barricade with a knife in her collarbone. Ben was sitting next to her trying to save her. I ran to where Solana was sitting, "Is nema here?" she said weakly. I shook my head tears were forming in my eyes and threatening to fall.

"good. Wow it's strange" she said her voice fading with every word.

"what's strange?"

"that we were all alive just a little while ago…" she trailed off and stopped moving all together.

**A/N: I feel horribly depressed right now so if you don't mind I'm just going to stop the chapter here. This took me about a month to write by the way f***k writers block. by the way i really need you to answer this question, DO YOU GUYS EVEN LIKE THIS STORY? i understand if you don't. i'll just take it down if you don't but please tell me.**


End file.
